L'enfant maudit
by Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn
Summary: Legolas et Edhelnen ont un enfant qui devra s'allier avec un autre enfant pour sauver la Terre du Milieu de l'enfant de Sauron...
1. Une naissance

_**L'enfant maudit.**_

Note : Je suis de retour pour vous montrer une nouvelle fic qui est la suite de Partir à l'aventure ensemble.

* * *

**Chapitre1 :**…Une naissance…

Cela faisait à peu près de deux semaines que Legolas et Edhelnen étaient mariés et ils étaient très heureux. Ils ne quittaient d'ailleurs pas leur ami Gimli. Ce dernier leur avait fait visiter le royaume des nains de son père. Legolas et Edhelnen furent impressionnés devant la beauté des lieux. Gimli les mena à son père :

**« -Père !!!! Comment allez-vous ?**

**-Très bien mon fils et toi ?**

**-Oui. Père je voudrais te présenter Legolas prince et futur roi de la Forêt Noire et sa femme Edhelnen.**

**-Heureux de vous accueillir parmis nous, un couple royale ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit ça. Vous séjournerez avec tous les honneurs de votre rang.**

**-Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité maître nain,** répondit Edhelnen.

**-Bien, un serviteur vous conduira à votre chambre. »**

Un serviteur les conduisit à leur chambre car ils avaient fait un long voyage et devaient se reposer. Une fois seul dans leur chambre, Legolas prit Edhelnen dans ses bras.

_**« -Ah !! Nous voilà enfin seuls.**_

**_-Attendais-tu ce moment avec tant de hâte ??_** Demanda-t-elle avec malice.

_**-Oh que oui !!! »**_

Il la prit par la taille et l'emporta sur le lit. Ils s'embrassaient et Legolas devenait de plus en plus entreprenant quand ils entendirent des coups à la porte. Il laissa sa tête retombée dans le creux du coup de sa compagne et donna à la personne la permission d'entrer. Ce fut Gimli qui entra et qui aperçut les deux amoureux sur le lit.

**« -Je vous en prie dites-moi que j'ai bien fait de frapper à la porte ???**

**-En quelque sorte maître nain,** répondit une Edhelnen amusée. »

Legolas lui ne rigolait pas du tout contrairement à Edhelnen. Gimli leur annonça que le repas était près et qu'il les accompagnait à la salle du dîner. Ils parcoururent tout un dédale de pièces et de couloirs pour enfin arriver à la salle à manger. Edhelnen et Legolas furent éblouis devant la beauté des sculptures et ornements. Gloïn les remercia et le dîner fut servit. Le repas fut assez festif et le roi nain demanda à Edhelnen :

**« -Savez-vous danser dame Edhelnen ??**

**-Euh… Oui, je me débrouille.**

**-Très bien, cela vous intéresserez de danser ??**

**-Si vous voulez. Gimli j'ai appris de source sûr que vous vous êtes entraîné à danser. C'est en général aux hommes de proposer une danse mais voudriez-vous m'accordez** **cette danse ? »**

Gimli s'étouffa à moitié dans son verre en entendant les paroles d'Edhelnen. Il fusilla Legolas qui lui essayer de cacher son sourire et finit par répondre :

**« -Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »**

Et ils partirent sur la piste de danse. La musique commença et elle pouvait sentir Gimli tremblait comme une feuille. Et lui murmura :

**« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous débrouillez très bien maître nain. »**

Ces paroles semblèrent réconforté le nain puisqu'il ne tremblaie plus et prenait même le dessus sur Edhelnen. Malgré la différence de taille, la danse était gracieuse, enfin à sa façon. Gimli n'avait pas de mouvement empoté, il était plutôt aérien ce qui surprit Edhelnen. Mais elle ne se moqua pas de lui, elle sourit plutôt de ce changement. Une fois la danse finit, elle retourna auprès du roi et lui dit ;

**« -Excuser moi monseigneur, mais le voyage et cette danse mon épuisée, j'aimerai pouvoir me retirer.**

**-Mais bien sur ma chère, mais je tenais à vous dire que vous représentée très bien la grâce des elfes.**

**-Merci beaucoup. »**

Elle se retira ainsi que Legolas. Une fois dans leur chambre, Edhelnen alla dans la salle de bain et Legolas lui resta dans la chambre. Il commença à se déshabiller entièrement et se mit sous les draps. On ne voyait dépasser que le haut de son corps. Edhelnen entra dans la chambre après avoir pris un bon bain relaxant, quand elle le vit, elle éclata de rire. Déconcerté, Legolas lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

_**« -Oh mais rien mon chéri. C'est juste le fait que tu m'attendes là, dans le lit. Et je pari que tu es tout nu sous le lit. »**_

Vexé, Legolas lui répondit que non et se retourna pour ce coucher. Elle vint se coucher auprès de lui avec encore un petit rire. Puis elle commença à le caresser comme elle savait si bien le faire craquer.

_**« -Tu me fais la tête mon chéri ?**_

_**-Oui et cesse tes caresses ça ne marchera pas.**_

_**-Oh tu crois ça… »**_

Et elle redoubla les caresses, allant de plus en plus bas, et lui dit :

_**« -Alors tu te rends ???**_

_**-Là tu triches !!!**_

_**-Te rends-tu ???**_

_**-….**_

_**-Alors ???**_

_**-…**_

_**-Tu es sur ???**_

_**-Très bien je me rends. »**_

Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras musclés. Il entreprit lui aussi de la caresser et commencer déjà à l'embrasser. La nuit qu'ils passèrent fut très mouvementée. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'aube et seulement cinq minutes plus tard, Gimli vint frapper à la porte.

« -Aller les deux tourtereaux, il est l'heure de visiter la ville. Dépêchez-vous si vous voulez tout voir… »

Ce fut Edhelnen qui vint lui ouvrir baillant et les cheveux en pétard.

**« -A c'est vous Gimli, il faut déjà y aller ?? Nan ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas mais, on vient juste de se coucher…**

**-Nan c'est bon je ne veux même pas savoir. Je vous attendrai dans la salle à manger.**

**-Je vous remercie maître nain. »**

Et elle ferma la porte. Gimli fit une grimace de dégoût en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient dû faire et toute la nuit en plus !!! Il fut rejoint quelques minutes après dans la salle à manger par le jeune couple. Legolas le regarda et lui dit :

**« -Alors que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ??**

**-Nous visitons la ville.**

**-Chouette !!! »** Répondit Edhelnen tout heureuse.

Ils restèrent environ quatre mois chez Gimli, puis ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. Enfin c'est surtout Edhelnen qui pressa Legolas pour rentrer voir son père. Les préparatifs du voyage furent prêts le lendemain. Edhelnen et Legolas serrèrent fort dans leurs bras leur ami Gimli et remercièrent humblement le roi Gloïn.

Ils mirent un peu plus de temps au retour qu'à l'allée. En effet, Edhelnen fut malade durant tout le trajet. Quand la Forêt Noire fut en vue, Edhelnen souffla de joie. Une fois rentrer Legolas devait faire face aux devoirs qu'il assumerait bientôt. De ce fait Edhelnen et Legolas ne se voyait que très peu. Elle passait tout son temps avec sa vieille nourrice. Un beau jour Niniel lui dit :

_**« -Ecoute Edhelnen tu devrais lui dire.**_

_**-Non !! Il a d'autres choses à penser qu'à ça.**_

_**-Mais il va finir par s'en apercevoir, ton ventre commence déjà à s'arrondir, soit raisonnable. Et de plus tu ne pourras pas lui cacher plus longtemps.**_

**_-Cacher quoi ? Et à qui ??_** Demanda Legolas en rentrant.

_**-Ah tient Legolas. Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais aussi tôt.**_

_**-Ne me dit pas que tu as un amant ???**_

_**-Qui ??? Moi ??? Mais non !!!**_

**_-Ha… Tu me rassures. Alors que dois-tu m'annoncer ?_**

_**-Euh… Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?**_

_**-Oui !!!**_

_**-Eh bien voilà, je suis enceinte…**_

_**-Ah, et depuis combien de temps ??**_

_**-Je pense que cela fait cinq mois à présent… »**_

Legolas alla prendre Edhelnen dans ces bras et la fit tournoyer autour de lui fous de joie. Il reposa Edhelnen et était tout excité comme la plupart des hommes apprenant qu'ils seront bientôt père. Et il partit en criant qu'il devait annoncer cela à son père.

* * *

**MORDOR :**

Des cris raisonnaient dans la plaine où Sauron avait élu domicile. C'était une terre que les hommes avaient abandonnée l'espoir de la voir refleurir. Les cris se firent de plus en plus douloureux. Une femme était sur le point d'accoucher. Une femme accoucheuse ordonna à la future mère de pousser une dernière fois. Et ce fut dans un hurlement de douleur que la femme poussa, après le hurlement de la mère on entendit les petits cris que pousse tous les enfants à la naissance. La femme accoucheuse tendit l'enfant à sa mère en lui disant :

**« -Félicitation, c'est une fille.**

**-Mon petit trésor, ma petite chérie, comme ton père aurait voulu être là. Tu t'appelleras Hirillith. »**

Et la femme serra aussi fort sa petite fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Les mêmes yeux noirs, le même visage, mais elle avaient le sourire et la joie de vivre de sa mère.

* * *

_A suivre...  
_

* * *


	2. Baptêmes

_**L'enfant maudit.**_

**Lessien calmcacil****: Contente que tu sois une fane de ma fic -…**

**Alex : Tu sais je ne prévois pas le nombre de chapitre que je fais, c'est selon mon inspiration…**

**Lehonora****: Tu verra bien seul l'avenir nous diras si ils vont s'aimer ou se détester (je suis vraiment contente que tu suive ma fic -)…**

**Tite bulle brine****: Ecoute se sont de jeune marié c'est tout à fait normal qu'ils en profitent, en plus ils ont mis du temps pour ce mettre ensemble (ils rattrapent le temps perdu…)…**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**…Baptêmes…

Edhelnen était enceinte de huit mois et demi à présent. Elle et Legolas étaient radieux et Trandhuil aussi. Un beau matin, ils reçurent un message royal de la part de leur ami Aragorn. Le message annonçait que le prince héritier du trône du Gondor était né. Et que Legolas et Edhelnen étaient invités pour le baptême qui aurait lieu dans trois semaines. Legolas et Edhelnen se regardèrent.

_**« -Tu aura juste une semaine pour te remettre de ce voyage, cela va faire court non ??**_

_**-Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi mon chéri, j'aurais assez pour me reposer.**_

_**-Si tu le dis, préparons-nous dans ce cas. »**_

Et Legolas ordonna à ses serviteurs de préparer de quoi voyager jusqu'au Gondor. Tout fut prêt le lendemain à l'aube, Trandhuil était présent pour ce départ et essayait encore de convaincre Edhelnen de rester.

_**« -Voyons Edhelnen dans votre état, ce n'est pas raisonnable de faire un si grand voyage.**_

_**-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois beau-papa, rien de me fera le plus grand bien. Le grand air, les paysages magnifiques, et de plus je suis pressée de revoir mon cher ami Aragorn et sa femme Arwen.**_

_**-Je vois que rien ne vous fera changer d'avis…**_

_**-En effet. »**_

Elle lui fit un immense sourire comme elle savait les faire et Trandhuil les laissa partir. Ils ne voyageaient pas très vite à cause de l'état d'Edhelnen, mais ils allaient néanmoins à une vitesse convenable.

Ils arrivèrent comme convenus une semaine avant le baptême. Ils furent accueillis par Aragorn, Arwen et le petit Eldarion. Legolas alla prendre dans ses bras Aragorn et Edhelnen alla voir Arwen.

_**« -Ohhh, il es trop mignon !! Un vrai petit bout.**_

_**-Oui tout le monde l'adore, sauf ces deux parents en ce moment.**_

_**-Ah oui et pourquoi ???**_

_**-Parce qu'il ce réveil à n'importe quelle heure du soir pour réclamer à manger…**_

**_-Mais c'est le lot de tout parents !! »_** Dit-elle en rigolant.

Et ils furent conduis à leur chambre. Le jour du baptême approchait de plus en plus vite, trop vite au goût de Edhelnen qui il faut l'avouer avait du mal à se remettre du voyage. Elle avait des nausées tous les matins. Et le jour du baptême arriva. Tout le palais était en effervescence, sauf Edhelnen qui avait de sacrées nausées. Elle commençait même à avoir des douleurs au ventre. Legolas entra et vit qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

_**« -Mon cœur sa va ?**_

_**-Oui, oui.**_

_**-Mais non je vois bien que non.**_

_**-Vas-y, je te rejoins et excuse-moi auprès d'Aragorn et Arwen. »**_

Legolas la laissa et alla voir Aragorn.

_**« -Aragorn, je suis désolé mais Edhelnen ne vas pas bien et j'ai peur pour elle.**_

_**-Oui je comprends, je vais faire venir le médecin. »**_

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard avec le médecin. Ils trouvèrent Edhelnen au pied du lit, se tordant de douleurs. Aragorn et Legolas s'avancèrent pour la relever et la déposèrent sur le lit. Le médecin demanda aux deux hommes de sortirent et commença à l'examiner. Il laissa rentrer les deux hommes.

**« -Qui est le futur père ?**

**-C'est moi.**

**-Bien, elle ne va pas tarder à accoucher, monseigneur faites quérir les femmes accoucheuses de toute urgence. »**

Aragorn sortit en catastrophe et alla chercher les femmes accoucheuses qui arrivèrent bien vite. Une fois les femmes prévenues, il alla faire repousser le baptême.

Les cris d'Edhelnen se firent entendre jusqu'à la salle du baptême.

**« -Très bien Madame maintenant pousser, encore, allez-y, vous y êtes presque. »**

Les cris du nouveau-né se firent entendre et Legolas ne put se retenir d'entrer. Son enfant dans les bras de la femme qui l'aimait le plus. Il alla s'asseoir auprès de sa femme et caressa la joue de son enfant. Il avait les mêmes cheveux que lui, la même bouche, mais il avait les yeux entre le bleu et le gris, soudain l'enfant fit une bulle bien bleue, un peu trop pour être naturel.

_**« -Ah il tient au moins quelque chose de moi, mes pouvoirs mon petit garçon.**_

_**-Je pense que l'on devrait l'appeler Fallas, qu'en penses-tu ?**_

_**-Hum, oui c'est très bien. »**_

Legolas embrassa Edhelnen et prit Fallas, car désormais Edhelnen devait se reposait.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Fallas était né et il allait être baptisé en même temps qu'Eldarion. Etant de même rang, ils pouvaient être baptisés ensemble, et Edhelnen ayant récupérée de son accouchement la cérémonie put commencer.

Un prêtre vint verser de l'huile sur le front des deux nouveaux-nés et fit une prière bénite.

L'enfant de Legolas et Edhelnen atteignait à présent l'adolescence. Eldarion lui était plus âgés vu que la croissance de Fallas était ralenti dû à son immortalité. Legolas était à présent sur le trône de la Forêt Noire. Trandhuil avait lui aussi ressentis l'appel du large comme la plupart des grands elfes. Seule la communauté de la Forêt Noire était restée en Terre du Milieu.

Fallas était bien comme ses parents, intrépide, aventureux, solitaire. Au grand malheur de ses parents, Fallas partait souvent explorer la Forêt Noire. Il ne risquait plus rien maintenant qu'elle était purifiée des araignées géantes.

Aujourd'hui, il est partit explorer une grotte, qu'il avait aperçut en se promenant à cheval. Elle était très sombre alors il eut l'idée de faire apparaître une bulle d'eau. A défaut d'avoir du feu, on fait avec ce qu'on a pensa-t-il. Tout d'un coup il entendit du bruit vers le fond de la grotte. Il s'avança et plus il avançait, plus son cœur battait la chamade. Puis sans prévenir des lianes apparurent et firent une barrière entre lui et quelque chose.

_**« -Euh… Il y a quelqu'un ??**_

**-…**

**_-Bon essayons autre chose,_** **il y a quelqu'un ??**

**-… Qui, qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?**

**-Je m'appel Fallas et je ne te veux pas de mal, tu peux me faire confiance. »**

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais les lianes partirent comme elles étaient venues. Et Fallas put apercevoir un garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il alla le chercher et le ramena au château de ses parents.

**« -Comment te nommes-tu petit ? Demanda gentiment Edhelnen.**

**-Romen.**

**-Tiens c'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas chéri ?**

**-Oui, comment ce fait-il que tu ais un prénom elfique si tu ne le parle pas ??**

**-Mais père voyons, tu n'as pas vu qu'il avait les oreilles pointues c'est un elfe.**

**-Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais tout jeune, j'ai était élevé dans un village d'humains, mais quand ils ont vu que je ne grandissais pas comme les autres enfants ils me chassèrent.**

**-Mon pauvre enfant vient, je vais m'occuper de toi. »**

Edhelnen partit avec Romen et l'emmena dans une des chambres du château.

* * *

**Mordor :**

Hirillith avait énormément grandi, elle commençait à avoir les formes d'une femme. Mais elle aimait galoper dans les grandes plaines du Mordor avec sa servante et son amie Wenthin. Justement aujourd'hui elles étaient partit se promener.

**« -Dis-moi…**

**-Oui Wenthin.**

**-Tu n'es pas triste de ne pas connaître ton père ?**

**-Si quelque fois je regarde les étoiles et je me dis que un jour je le vengerais. Ceux qui lui ont fait du mal payeront pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire.**

**-Remarque moi je connais le mien, mais des fois je me dis que je serais mieux sans lui.**

**-Ne dit pas ça, je suis sur qu'au fond de lui il t'aime. »**

Et elles partirent au triple galop. Elles rentrèrent et Hirillith eut une petite faim.

**« -Viens j'ai une petite idée…**

**-Tu vas encore te faire prendre…**

**-Mais non. J'ai un plan infaillible.**

**-Moué… »**

Et elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Elles restèrent cachés derrière la porte car elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre de la nourriture en dehors des repas. Elle se concentra et fit augmenter le feu en dessous d'une des casseroles. Ce qui fit bouillir le repas et renversa tout partout. Le cuisinier s'agenouilla pour essuyer ce qu'il y avait par terre et Hirillith en profita pour prendre une pomme. Elle ressortit en courant et sauta de joie et de victoire. Mais Wenthin ne semblait pas partager sa joie.

**« -Oh non !! Ne me dit pas qu'elle est derrière moi ??**

**-Malheureusement si. »**

Elle se retourna et dit bonjour à sa mère.

**« -Bonjour mère, comment allez-vous ??**

**-Hirillith, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait.**

**-Euh… Eh bien je m'exercé à développé mes pouvoirs comme tu me l'as demandé…**

**-Et pour voler de la nourriture ???**

**-Euh… C'est que sa creuse d'utiliser ces pouvoirs.**

**-Tu vas tout de suite me reposer cette pomme et aller aider à nettoyer ce pauvre cuisinier.**

**-Oui maman. »**

Et elle exécuta l'ordre de sa mère sans rechigner. Elle mit du temps avant de tout nettoyer correctement. Puis elle partit avec sa servante dans ses appartements.

**« -Je me demande comment elle fait pour savoir que je fais une bêtise ???**

**-C'est une mère, elle ressent ça à des kilomètres à la ronde.**

**-Moué, enfin sa te dit un petit combat ??**

**-Oui avec plaisir, j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes. »**

Et elles se changèrent pour ensuite entrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Hirillith choisit deux longs poignards et Wenthin, elle, une fine épée recourbée à la fin. LE combat qui suivit fut très difficile à départager en effet les deux jeunes femmes étaient très doués et presque égale. Je dis bien presque puisque Hirillith pour gagner utilisa ses pouvoirs.

**« -Eh on avait dit de pas utiliser nos pouvoirs.**

**-Désolé pas pu résister.**

**-Moué. »**

Hirillith lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais Wenthin lui envoya une bonne rafale de vent.

**« -Eh tu as triché et en plus je t'aidais à te relevé !!!**

**-C'est de bonne guerre… »**

Et elles partirent dans un fou rire. Puis elles allèrent prendre une douche et se changer car le repas fut annoncé.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	3. Entraînement et développement des pouvoi

_**L'enfant maudit.**_

__

_**Lessien:**_** Voilà la suite tant attendu...**

_**Tite bulle brine:**_** Et oui qu'est-ce que tu veux, ils ne peuvent pas faire les choses comme tout le monde (mdr). Ils ont peut-être l'éternité devant eux mais ils ne vont pas non plus être des escargots (et je les pleins si c'est ça lol)...**

* * *

__**Chapitre 3 :**…Entraînements et développements des pouvoirs…

Les jours passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas. En effet Fallas et Romen étaient devenus les meilleurs amis dans les bons comme dans les bêtises. Prenons un exemple, un soir, une grande réception fut organisée pour les dix huit ans de Fallas mais aussi pour le présenter lui et Romen à la gente féminine. Les deux compères ne trouvèrent rien de plus amusant que de noyer les vêtements d'Edhelnen sous un torrent d'eau et de boue. Le soir arriva comme tous les jours depuis la vie sur Arda et la réception comme prévue. Un hurlement de pure rage se fit entendre dans tout le château. Tout le monde accouru et Legolas fit :

_**« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi ce cri ????**_

_**-Ils ont osé…**_

_**-Mais quoi ???**_

_**-Ils ont osé toucher à la chose la plus importante après ma famille bien sur. Regarde par toi-même. »**_

Il regarda alors la garde robe de sa femme qui était l'une des plus belle d'ailleurs. Il du s'empêcher de rire et prit un air sérieux pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de sa femme. Qui en passant étaient terrible, personne ne la mettait en colère et c'était d'ailleurs rare. Mais quand cela arrivait, mieux valait ne pas traîner dans les parages.

**_« -Je les trouverais et ils ne s'en tireront pas aussi facilement les petits morveux !!!!_**

_**-Euh… Mon cœur, peut-être devrais-tu te calmer non ???**_

_**-Me… Me calm… Me calmer ???**_

_**-Euh… Oui…**_

_**-Me calmer ??? MAIS JE SUIS CALME !!!!! »**_

Legolas préféra reculer et tout le monde laissa passer une vraie furie. Les rumeurs s'élevaient dans l'assemblée sur la sentence qu'auront le jeune prince et son ami.

« -Petit petit, allez mes petits, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Enfin peut-être un peu mais pas énormément. »

Elle parcourait tout le château à la recherche des deux garnements et attendait le moindre bruit de leur part.

**_« -Allez mes trésors, venez vous préparer, venez petits, petits. Venez voir maman, je vais vous torturer jusqu'à l'épuisement, vous arracher vos immondes petites entrailles_**, dit-elle entre ses dents.

**_-Oula !! Sa sent pas bon du tout, mais alors pas du tout,_** murmura-t-il à Romen.

_**-Oui, je crois qu'elle n'a pas le sens de l'humour…**_

_**-Tait-toi tu vas aggraver notre cas… »**_

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et partirent sur la pointe des pieds dans le sens inversent d'Edhelnen. Elle s'arrêta et eut un sourire de satisfaction intense.

**_« -Jeunes hommes halte. J'ai dit HALTE !!!!_**

**_-Oui !! Maman ????_** » Fit-il innocemment.

Elle se retourna et fit un sourire de victoire.

_**« -Je suis venu t'avertir que demain…**_

**_-Pourvu qu'elle ne nous entraîne pas sinon on est cuit…_** Murmura-t-il à Romen.

**_-Et oui vous êtes cuit mes cocos. Fallait y réfléchir à trois fois avant de toucher à la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour moi après ma famille bien sur. Donc je disais, c'est moi qui vous entraîne demain._**

_**-Mais maman, c'est papa qui nous entraîne d'habitude…**_

_**-Oui mais je trouve que vous ne travaillez pas assez vos pouvoirs, donc on les incorpora. Maintenant allez vous habiller. »**_

Ils partirent la tête basse et pas très fiers d'eux. Ils rejoignirent leur chambre et se préparèrent. Ils se rejoignirent au bout de quelques minutes.

_**« -Je crois qu'on devrait présenter nos excuses à maman.**_

_**-Pourquoi ??? Ce sera marrant un entraînement avec ta mère…**_

_**-T'ES FOU OU QUOI ????? C'est la meilleure guerrière après papa !!!!**_

_**-Oui mais réfléchie, on va pouvoir utiliser nos pouvoirs !!!! Pense à ce que cela représente… A nous deux on est plus puissant, on a les pouvoirs de l'eau pour toi et de la terre pour moi…**_

_**-Ah !!!! C'est pas bête ce que tu dit la… »**_

Et ils partirent attendre le couple royale devant la porte de la salle des fêtes. Edhelnen avait fini par trouver une robe qui par chance avait évitée le carnage.

_**« -Suis-je présentable ??**_

_**-Mais oui, et tu le seras toujours mon cœur. »**_

Legolas la prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa, un serviteur entra et leur annonça que tout était prêt et que le jeune prince et son ami étaient prêt et les attendaient près de la porte ; Ils se regardèrent et sourirent, puis ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre Fallas et Romen.

La réception se passait bien, même très bien. Fallas et Romen étaient étrangement sage mais Legolas et Edhelnen restaient tout de même méfiant. Fallas et Romen se faisaient tout petit car ils ne voulaient pas davantage s'attirer les foudres d'Edhelnen.

Quand Legolas et Edhelnen eurent finis de manger, ils se levèrent et allèrent ouvrir le bal comme il était coutume. Fallas et Romen les regardaient étonnés. Puis, ils les virent danser et se regardèrent, car ils savaient qu'ils étaient présentés aux elfes filles et ne voulaient absolument pas danser. Et surtout avec une Fille. La musique s'arrêta et Legolas et Edhelnen laissèrent la place aux gens présents dans la salle.

**_« -Bien, à présent vous devez choisirent une cavalière,_** fit Edhelnen amusée.

_**-Mais maman…**_

_**-Oui quoi ?**_

**-On est obligé ??? Tu es sur ???**

**_-Mais oui mon cher… »_** Dit-elle en rigolant.

Ils se regardèrent et prirent leur courage à quatre mains et se levèrent. Tout s'arrêta et les jeunes filles sans prétendant s'avancèrent. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, puis regardèrent le couple royal qui firent des signes des mains pour les encourager à se jeter à l'eau. Leur cœur battait la chamade, ils regardèrent les jeunes filles qui sautillaient sur place dans l'espérance d'être choisie. Ce fut Romen qui alla chercher une jeune fille. Ils étaient tout a fait opposé l'un et l'autre, il a les cheveux noirs et elle blonds, lui les yeux bleus et elle noirs. Elle avait une magnifique robe rouge. Les manches longues ayant un côté plus long que l'autre, elles étaient de couleur bordeaux, avec un décolleté en V, un buste blanc avec des broderies bordeaux et une jupe ample de la même couleur. Elle était Magnifique c'est vrai, et Fallas rageait intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir vu en premier. Il reporta alors son attention sur le reste des jeunes filles. Il remarqua alors une jeune elfe rousse à l'écart des autres, elle l'intriguait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle préférait être ailleurs, il la détailla alors des yeux. Elle était rousse, avait les yeux vert émeraude. Elle avait mit une robe toute simple, sans broderies, sans chichi comparé aux autres filles. Mais elle lui allait admirablement bien, et faisait ressortir ses yeux. Sa robe avait des manches qui collaient aux bras de couleur pistache. Un décolleté arrondi et un buste vert pale, et une jupe qui tombait le long des jambes et était de la même couleur que les jambes. Il la trouvait belle, toute simple et il décida d'aller la chercher. Elle parut étonnée quand le jeune prince s'inclina devant elle pour lui demander de lui accorder cette danse. Elle accepta émue et ils rejoignirent Romen et sa cavalière. La musique commença ainsi que leur premiers pas. Ils étaient gracieux et tout le monde plus précisemment le public féminin rêvait d'être à la place des deux jeunes elfes.

Romen était stupéfait devant la beauté qui émanait de sa cavalière. Il cherchait un sujet sur lequel il pourrait bien parler.

_**« -Vous tremblez ?? Vous allez bien J'espère ??**_

_**-Euh… Oui, oui ça va. Mais je me demandais quel prénom pouvez bien porter une aussi jolie présence.**_

**_-Je me prénomme Riniaë,_** dit-elle en rosissant devant le compliment.

_**-C'est la première fois que je vous rencontre… **_

_**-Oui, je vis dans une zone reculée du village et vous ne quitter que rarement les alentours du château.**_

_**-Oui, je l'avoue. Mais je pense que maintenant je ferais plus de visite, au vus de la découverte que je viens de faire… »**_

Riniaë rosit et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Fallas lui apprenait lui aussi à connaître plus sa cavalière Annaliä. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble eux aussi. Mais se rappelant sa punition, il raccompagna Annaliä chez elle.

_**« -Bien, nous sommes arriver, dit-elle presque à regret.**_

_**-Oui, en effet. Je tiens néanmoins à te remercier pour cette soirée magnifique que j'ai passé avec toi.**_

_**-Moi aussi j'ai passée une très bonne soirée jeune prince… »**_

Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appel comme ça mais elle ne put résister. Elle lui dit au revoir et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle lui jeta un ultime regard malicieux et rentra chez elle. Il mit sa main sur sa joue comme pour faire rester le baiser qu'il avait reçu. En ce moment, il ne put dire ce qu'il ressentait tout était confus dans sa tête. Il rentra néanmoins émut.

L'aube n'était pas encore levé, mais une personne l'était . Elle se rendit dans la chambre du jeune prince. L'aube commençait à se lever, quand le jeune prince fut réveiller par une eau glaciale.

_**« -Maman !!!! Tu es folle !!! ELLE EST GELEE !!!!!**_

_**-Oui c'est fait exprès, dépêche-toi de te sécher et rejoint moi à la salle d'entraînement.**_

_**-Très bien. »**_

Il partit dans la salle de bain pour se sécher et s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, Edhelnen se dépêcha toute contente de son succès passé et futur. Elle entra dans la chambre de Romen, sans un bruit pas même la porte n'a grincée. Et elle se prépara, elle créa une boule d'eau et elle se concentra plus pour la refroidir. Elle se dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle exagère donc elle laissa la température descendre jusqu'à dix degrés. Puis elle lâcha la boule qui tomba en plein sur le visage de Romen. Elle sautillait de voir Romen se relever en hâte sur de son lit.

… Rien. Rien ne se produisit. Aucunes réactions de la part de Romen. Inquiète elle vérifia s'il était toujours en vie, et les Valars soient loués il l'était. Alors elle refit une boule d'eau mais la elle la fit descendre jusqu'à le nul absolue. L'eau faisait a tout casser zéro degré.

… Rien une fois de plus. Elle décida d'employé les méthodes ancestrales : elle le secoua par l'épaule et là miracle, il se réveilla en sursaut.

_**« -Quoi, quoi ??? Il y a la guerre, on est attaqué ????? »**_

Mais il n'eut pour toutes réponses que le rire d'Edhelnen. Elle se tenait le ventre et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

_**« -Mais non !! C'est l'heure de ton entraînement.**_

_**-Mais pourquoi je suis trempé ???**_

_**-Bah disons que j'ai voulu rigoler en te réveillant avec de l'eau mais à dix degré tu ne te réveiller pas alors je suis descendu à zéro degré et toujours pas de réaction donc j'ai employé les bonnes vieilles méthodes. »**_

Il fit une grimace et partit d'un pas encore ensommeillé vers la salle de bain. Quand elle poussa la porte elle vis Fallas l'épée à la main à faire des enchaînements. Elle lui jeta une serviette et lui fit :

_**« -Garde ton souffle tu en auras besoin… »**_

Romen fit son entrée et ils purent commencer.

_**« -Bien, le propre de l'utilisation de ces pouvoirs c'est la concentration. Mais si vous avez des ennemis autour de vous que faites-vous ? Oui Romen.**_

_**-On attaque à l'épée.**_

_**-Oui mais si cela ne suffit pas ?**_

_**-On se concentre et on utilise ces pouvoirs.**_

_**-Bien Fallas vous allez pouvoirs essayer. Pour pouvoir utiliser au plus vite ces pouvoirs, il faut sentir l'énergie de la magie s'insinuer en vous mais garder un minimum de contrôle c'est vital pour éviter de se faire submerger par une onde dévastatrice d'énergie et croyez-moi c'est pas bon du tout… »**_

Ils se placèrent et Edhelnen créa des ennemis d'eau, Fallas et Romen furent donc encerclés. Mais les ennemis étaient tellement rapides qu'ils ne purent ce concentré que sur leur défense. Elle leur demanda d'attaquer mais ils ne purent pas. Mais la vitesse de leur attaque ne diminuait pas, au contraire, elle accélérait. Fallas essaya de se concentrer et il sentit une étincelle ce faire en lui, et petit a petit, il sentait la magie se diffuser en lui. Il créa une immense vague entre lui et son ennemi, lui-même n'en revenait pas. Et il se concentra de nouveau ayant un peu de répit et lança la vague sur ces ennemis qui disparurent. Romen lui aussi essaya de se concentrer mais il n'arrivait à déclencher cette étincelle. Edhelnen le vit.

**_« -Apparemment tu es capable de déclencher tes pouvoirs uniquement pour faire des bêtises Romen._**

_**-Mère.**_

_**-Te mêle pas de ça Fallas !!! Oui, tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre avec tes pouvoirs tu es misérable… »**_

S'en était de trop, il se concentra mais laissa la magie l'envahir totalement. Il attaqua avec un puissant torrent de terre qui traversa les ennemis d'eau. Mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment le destinataire. En effet l'attaque se dirigea droit sur Edhelnen, elle riposta en créant un puissant bouclier d'eau. Furieux, il lança une autre attaque de feuille, qui se heurta à la même barrière ainsi que toutes les autres attaques qu'il lui lançait. Mais sa rage ne s'atténuer pas, a un tel point qu'une lumière aveuglante émana de lui et le fit disparaître. Edhelnen qui ne connaissait que trop bien cette lumière, fit ressortir la sienne sous les yeux ébahis de Fallas. Romen réapparut mais il n'était plus le même, il avait les ailes d'une couleur verte les yeux verts et les cheveux marrons. Et sa mère réapparut et elle aussi ressemblait à Romen à par qu'elle avait les cheveux, les yeux et les ailes de la même couleur bleue. Fallas voyant à quel niveau ils étaient essaya de diffuser la magie en lui il tirait la langue, il grimaçait, il poussait (allait pas penser autres chose ) mais il n'arrivait pas à se transformer. Devant lui se déroulait un combat entre Edhelnen et Romen mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Edhelnen évitait toujours ses attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. Il décida alors d'improviser, il se souleva dans les airs et fonça sur Edhelnen. Elle l'évita mais tomba dans le piège que lui tendit Romen. Elle eut les mains et les chevilles liées par des lianes.

_**« -Bien joué mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot… »**_

Elle redevint normal ce qui enleva les liens et se retransforma. Romen fut tellement abasourdis qu'il redevint normal.

_**« -Comment mes lianes sont-elles parties ????**_

_**-Elles ont besoin d'eau et en redevenant normal, l'eau disparaît ce qui les dessèche. Mais je tiens à te félicité même si tu t'es laisser débordé par la magie tu a réussi a te transformer et à m'avoir aussi facilement.**_

_**-OUE !!!! YOUPI J'AI REUSSI !!!!!!!!!! »**_

Edhelnen et Romen se retournèrent vers Fallas et le virent se transformer. Edhelnen sourit et leur annonça que la torture était finit pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

**_Mordor :_**

Hirillith et Wenthin elles aussi devaient être présenter aux hommes de l'Harrad Noire, mais Hirillith refusa car elle voulait d'abord venger son père.

**« -Tu ne pourras venger ton père que si tu tue tous les elfes de la Forêt Noire.**

**-Très bien dans ce cas se sera un jeu d'enfant.**

**-Oh ni compte pas ma petite !!! La forêt Noire compte les deux meilleurs guerrier de la Terre du Milieu et leur fils qui doit suivre le même entraînement que ses parents. Tu devras t'entraîner durement pour pouvoirs les battre non seulement à l'épée mais aussi sur le terrain des pouvoirs.**

**-Au niveau des pouvoirs ça j'assure.**

**-Oh que non !! Tant que tu ne te seras pas transformée tu ne pourras pas battre celle qui a tué ton père.**

**-Bien mère je vais m'entraîner dans ce cas… »**

Elle laissa là sa mère et se dirigea avec Wenthin vers la salle d'entraînement.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	4. Rencontre inattendue

_**L'enfant maudit.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**…Rencontre inattendue… 

Depuis l'entraînement qu'avait subit les deux chenapans tout était calme et le château était devenu reposant. Romen et Fallas étaient devenus des adultes et celui-ci commençait à prendre la place de son père. Legolas en profitait pour rester le plus longtemps possible avec sa femme. Ils partaient faire des balades toute la journée, Fallas était même parfois inquiet. Du côté des garçons, Romen était resté avec Riniaë et passait le plus clair de son temps ensemble au grand malheur de Fallas qui lui n'avait pas revu Annaliä. Il s'entraînait alors pour compenser le temps qu'il passait tout seul, il s'entraînait tellement qu'il était même plus fort que Romen qui lui, s'occupait plus de sa copine que de son meilleur ami, et n'utilisait plus ces pouvoirs sauf pour créer des fleurs (cela lui éviter d'en acheter, bah oui au bout du compte ça coûte cher les fleurs). Fallas se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement pour son entraînement quotidien seul quand il croisa Romen. Il passa à côté de lui sans lui dire bonjour.

_**« -Bah tu pourrais me dire bonjour ???**_

_**-Ouais bonjour…**_

_**-Mais qu'elle mouche te pique je ne te reconnaît plus ???**_

_**-Qu'elle mouche me pique ??? QU'ELLE MOUCHE ME PIQUE ??? Je vais te le dire, ok tu aime Riniaë et sa va faire dix ans que tu es avec elle, mais es-ce une raison pour m'ignorer ???**_

_**-Mais…mais…**_

**_-Regarde toi tu ne t'entraîne même plus !! Tu utilises juste tes pouvoirs pour offrir des fleurs à ta chérie !!! Tu crois que c'est bien ???_**

_**-En même temps je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner vu le niveau que j'ai…**_

_**-Laisse-moi rire !! Je suis sur que dans un combat singulier je te bat.**_

_**-Hahaha !!! Toi ??? **_

**_-Oui moi…_** Répondit-il la tête haute.

_**-Très bien je suppose que tu allais t'entraîner ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Alors allons faire un petit combat cher Fallas…**_

_**-Mais avec plaisir mon cher Romen… »**_

Ils allèrent vers la salle d'entraînement et enlevèrent leurs vêtements de palais, pour revêtir leurs vêtements d'entraînement. Ils définirent les règles du combat qui se tinrent à pas de coups traîtres, utilisation des pouvoirs à volonté, corps à corps autorisé et interdiction de se transformer. Le combat commença par une attaque terre de Romen, Fallas contra avec un bouclier d'eau.

_**« -Comment fais-tu ça ??**_

**_-Je me suis entraîné… »_**

Et il relança avec une tempête de feuilles qui aveugla Fallas. Romen en profita pour faire une balayette mais Fallas utilisa ses sens elfique et sauta dans les airs. Il fit sortir juste ses ailes d'eau et lança une attaque d'eau. Romen surprit la ressue de plein fouet. Il regarda Fallas toujours dans les airs et eut un rictus de rage. Il n'arrivait même plus à le toucher. Il se concentra et relança une tempête de feuille suivit par une attaque terre. Fallas créa un bouclier et fit apparaître la pluie. Les feuilles alourdies tombèrent.

**_« -Bon passons aux choses sérieuses… »_** Fit Fallas mystérieusement.

Romen ne comprit pas, Fallas se concentra et créa une boule d'eau qui grossissait à vu d'œil. Romen ne pouvait rien faire, mais il essaya de créer un bouclier mais trop tard. Fallas lança son projectile et Romen le reçut en pleine face. Il se retrouva à terre et sentit le pied de Fallas sur sa gorge. Il redescendit et ces ailes disparurent.

_**« -Merci de ce petit entraînement… »**_

Fallas regarda alors Romen et ne saurait dire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment, puis il partit laissant Romen à terre. En sortant, il croisa sa mère.

_**« -Tient Fallas, je voulais justement te voir ainsi que Romen.**_

_**-Il est dans la salle d'entraînement.**_

_**-Bien entrons dans ce cas…**_

_**-…**_

_**-Bien puisque vous êtes là j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Ton ami Eldarion marie sa fille et nous sommes conviés à assister à la cérémonie.**_

_**-Bien mère nous partons quand ?**_

_**-Dans la soirée dépêchez-vous de vous préparez.**_

**_-Bien. »_** Répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils partirent donc dans la soirée comme prévu. Le voyage était étonnement muet. Legolas et Edhelnen étaient surpris, Fallas était à la droite de sa mère et Romen à la gauche de Legolas. Ils ne se regardaient pas et ne se parlaient pas. En fait Romen pensait à la défaite cuisante que lui avait mit Fallas.

_**« -Dites-moi Legolas ???**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Les temps sont sur, pourquoi devons-nous entraîner ???**_

_**-C'est vrai que la vie de château cache les durs lois de la vie. Mais tout n'est pas rose… En effet les troupes de l'Harad Noire se regroupe au Mordor et se préparent d'après les rôdeurs à attaqués la cité de Minas Tirith.**_

**_-Une guerre sera bientôt déclenchée contre la cité Blanche et Eldarion n'est plus tout jeune, c'est pour cela que nous l'aiderons ainsi que vous mes chers petits._** Déclara Edhelnen.

_**-Je suis impatient d'y être mère.**_

**_-Oh ne le soit pas, ce n'est jamais réjouissant quand on tue pour la première fois. Crois-moi c'est terrible. On se sent mal, très mal. Mais nous comptons sur vous pour créer une barrière contre les armées. Vous vous êtes entraîné, donc ce ne devrait pas être dur. »_**

Romen déglutit difficilement et Legolas lui demanda si ça allait, il s'empressa de répondre que oui. Ils arrivèrent deux semaines plus tard et ce fut Eldarion qui vint les accueillir avec sa femme et ses enfants. Ils prirent le repas et ils furent accompagnés dans leur chambre.

Le lendemain Fallas alla voir son vieil ami.

**« -Comment vas-tu mon ami ?**

**-Très bien malgré l'âge qui me prend comme un nouveau-né qui apprend à vivre.**

**-Et que dirais-tu d'un petit combat pour te rappeler ta jeunesse ???**

**-D'accord mais tu n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs sinon c'est de la triche.**

**-Je te le jure. »** Répondit-il avec un sourire complice.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement et ils furent accompagnés par les fils d'Eldarion. Ils se préparèrent pour leur combat ainsi que Ehodred et Féored.

**« -Prenez-en de la graine mes fils bien que vous vous débrouilliez bien, ça vous aidera pour la bataille à venir. »**

Fallas et Eldarion se mirent alors en place, mais rien ne se produisit. Les deux guerriers étaient en garde mais ne bougés pas, ils ne cillaient même pas. Au bout d'un moment Eldarion se décida enfin à attaquer mais fut surpris par la vitesse de Fallas qui se déplaça sur le coté et lança une attaque. Malgré sa surprise, Eldarion para l'attaque et ce fut un enchaînement d'attaques plus spectaculaires les unes que les autres. Ehodred et Féored étaient médusés, ils ne pensaient pas leur père aussi bon. Les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent un instant.

**« -Tu fatigue Eldarion ???**

**-C'est facile pour toi tu es elfique à part entière…**

**-Et oui… »**

Et Fallas lança une attaque qui déstabilisa son adversaire, mais Eldarion ne se laissa pas impressionner, au contraire il se baissa et fit une balayette ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre Fallas qui sentit un objet froid sur la gorge.

**« -Félicitation !!**

**-Je tiens enfin mon temps de gloire !!!!**

**-Euh… Père ça va ???**

**-Mais oui Féored c'est juste, auparavant je perdais toujours face à mon ami Fallas.**

**-Je peux me mesurais à vous maître elfe ??**

**-Mais oui Ehodred mais appel moi Fallas… »**

Et cet après-midi fut placé sous le signe de l'entraînement. Mais quelqu'un les observait dans son coin, quelqu'un qui portait de la colère en lui, colère qui le consumer…

Le soir arrivait à grand pas et Fallas du arrêter l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Il alla se changer et rencontra ces parents qui étaient bien joyeux. C'était même curieux…

_**« -Père ?? Mère ??? Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi joyeux ??**_

_**-Euh…**_ Répondirent en cœur les deux concernés.

**_-Comment dire…_** Commença Edhelnen.

**_-Non !!! Ce n'est même pas la peine de le dire. Vous êtes pire que des gamins… »_**

Et ils rirent tous ensemble de bon cœur. Fallas rentra se changer et le dîner se passa dans la joie et la gaieté.

Le lendemain Fallas alla voir Romen, il frappa à sa porte et attendit son consentement avant d'entrer.

_**« -Bonjour Romen comment vas-tu ?**_

_**-Tu te soucis de moi maintenant ???**_

_**-Ecoute c'est vrai que l'on est pas en bon terme en se moment, mais je veux que cela cesse. On n'est plus des enfants maintenant… Et on va participer à une guerre, alors que l'on devrait vivre dans la joie.**_

_**-Je suis d'accord, mais on n'est plus des gamins non plus, tu es toujours mon meilleur ami mais nos jeux ont changé et nos désirs aussi.**_

_**-Oui, j'ai compris cela et voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je suis venu aussi pour te proposer une balade à cheval ???**_

_**-J'accepte avec joie, ça ne me fera pas de mal un peu d'exercice… »**_

Et les deux amis sortirent faire une balade à cheval. Ils s'aventurèrent à la limite du champ de la cité de Minas Tirith.

* * *

**Mordor :**

**« -Wenthin cela te dirais une balade ?? J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes.**

**-Oui avec joie… »**

Elles se rendirent aux écuries et sellèrent leurs chevaux. Puis elles partirent au galop vers l'immensité des plaines entourant le Mordor. Elles ne faisaient pas attention où elles allaient, elles faisaient la course et s'amusaient au loup.

Soudain Hirillith aperçut quelque chose au loin.

**« -Wenthin tu vois ce que je vois au loin ?**

**-Oui, je me demande ce que c'est.**

**-Allons voir…**

**-Attends c'est peut-être… dangereux… »**

Mais c'était trop tard Hirillith était déjà partit, alors Wenthin lança son cheval en espérant rattraper son amie.

* * *

Fallas et Romen aperçurent deux chevaux se diriger vers eux. Ne sachant que faire ils restèrent là et attendirent.

* * *

Elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et Hirillith commençait à apercevoir des cavaliers. Elles s'arrêtèrent à cinquante mètres d'eux. Elles se regardèrent et jugèrent les deux intrus des yeux. 

**« -Que faites-vous ici étrangers ??? **Demanda Hirillith.

-**On pourrait vous retourner la même question ??** Répondit Fallas.

**-Ils ne doivent pas savoir qui on est Hirillith, ce pourrait être dangereux.**

**-Je sais bien… Nous nous promenons nobles voyageurs.**

**-Nous de même.**

**-Bien.**

**-Bien.**

**-Il m'énerve Wenthin.**

**-Elle m'énerve Romen.**

**-Etes-vous bonnes cavalières mesdemoiselles ?? Demanda subitement Romen.**

**-Bien sur les meilleures… Répondit Hirillith sur un ton de défit.**

**-Bien le premier arriver à la lisère de la forêt… »**

**Et Romen lança son cheval au triple galop.**

**« -Eh mais c'est de la triche !!!! Hurla Hirillith.**

**-Il fait tout le temps ça… »**

Et Fallas lança son cheval à la suite de Romen.

**« -Non !!!**

**-Quoi Wenthin tu ne vas pas les laissés gagner ???**

**-Nous ne pouvons pas les suivre que dirait ta mère ???**

**-Mais elle ne le saura pas… »**

Et elle lança son cheval à la suite des garçons, Wenthin leva ses yeux au ciel et fut contrainte de les suivre. Fallas était à présent en tête de course suivis de près par Romen et Hirillith au coude à coude. Ce fut Fallas qui gagna suivis d'Hirillith, de Romen et enfin de Wenthin.

**« -D'où venez-vous ??** Demanda Fallas une fois qu'ils se reposaient tous à l'ombre des arbres.

**-Oh d'un petit village pas loin. Et vous ?**

**-Nous, nous venons de la Forêt Noire.**

**-Vous êtes bien loin de votre domaine, que faites-vous ici ??**

**-Nous sommes venus voir un vieil ami.**

**-Vous vous nommez comment mesdemoiselles ??** Demanda Romen.

**-Je me nomme Hirillith et voici ma meilleure amie Wenthin, mais nous pourrions vous retourner la question ??**

**-Je me nomme Romen et voici Fallas Pri…** Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de coude de Fallas.

**-Votre compagnie est très plaisantes mesdemoiselles, mais nous devons rentrés… »**

Ils remontèrent sur leurs montures et retournèrent vers Minas Tirith.

_**« -Mais enfin pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé finir ma phrase ???**_

_**-Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que je suis le prince de la Forêt Noire.**_

_**-Oui je te comprends, je n'y es pas pensé désoler.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas grave… »**_

Ils repartirent vers la citée Blanche tranquillement.

* * *

Hirillith et Wenthin regardèrent partir les deux garçons avant de remonter à cheval et rentrer chez elles. 

**« -Quelque chose te trouble ???**

**-Non, non…**

**-Allons Hirillith je te connais.**

**-Bon d'accord, ça m'a fais bizarre de les rencontrer et je les ai trouvés très charmant.**

**-Surtout Fallas…**

**-Allons arrête de plaisanter c'est un elfe.**

**-Un elfe charmant… »**

Elle rirent et rentrèrent au château dans la bonne humeur…

* * *

_A suivre…_


	5. La bataille de l'amour

_**L'enfant maudit.**_

Dans ce chapitre je fais un petit hommage à un auteur que j'aime beaucoup : Léhonnora. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il est court, je l'avoue. Mais c'est normal ne passons pas du coq à l'âne (hihihi) la grande bataille avec un grand B sera pour le prochain chap…

Bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 5 :**…La bataille (de l'amour)…

Fallas, Romen, Hirillith et Wenthin c'étaient revus plusieurs fois et passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Il s'était créé une vraie complicité entre ces quatre là. Bien sûr, chacun ne savait pas que tout le monde possédait des pouvoirs. Fallas appréciait de plus en plus Hirillith car elle avait un caractère de feu et était la seule à lui tenir la tête quand ils s'entraînaient au combat. Quand ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, il n'y avait pas de gagnant. Romen et Wenthin étaient obligés de leur dire que c'était l'heure du départ. Un jour qu'ils rentraient chacun chez eux, ils eurent la grande nouvelle.

* * *

**Minas Tirith :**

_**« -Fallas, Romen.**_

_**-Oui mère ??**_

_**-Eldarion vous attends, il a quelque chose d'important à vous dire…**_

_**-Très bien…**_

**_-On y va. »_** Finit Romen.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle du trône de la citée Romen se demandait :

**« -Tu crois qu'il va nous annoncer quoi ?**

**-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.**

**-Ah !!! Mes amis, j'ai une grande mais en même temps une terrible nouvelle…**

**-Que se passe-t-il ???** Demanda Fallas inquiet.

**-Eh bien, d'après les rôdeurs, les forces de l'Harad Noire ont finis de se rassembler dans les terres du Mordor.**

**-Cela veut dire que…** Commença Romen.

**-La guerre ne tardera plus à arriver donc interdiction de sortir de la cité jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour plus de sécurité bien sûr… »**

Romen et Fallas se regardèrent abasourdis et dirent en même temps :

**« -Que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire ??? »**

* * *

**Mordor :**

Elles n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps pour rentrer car elles n'étaient pas loin de leur terre. Elles étaient heureuses comme à chaque fois d'avoir vu leurs nouveaux amis. Mais ce jour là en rentrant, elles eurent une sacrée surprise quand la Porte Noire fut ouverte.

**« -Mais c'est pire que dans un trou de souris ici !!! **S'exclama Hirillith.

**-Laissez-passer la fille du seigneur noir !!! **Ordonna Wenthin

**-Tu crois qu'une simple servante peut nous commander ??? Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes** **manières du à ton rang !!! »** Répondit l'haradien noir.

Et en moins de temps pour le dire il attrapa Wenthin et la jeta à deux de ses compagnons qui la tinrent. Ils commencèrent à la brutaliser quand ils entendirent :

**« -Comment osez-vous ? »**

C'était Hirillith qui était entrée dans une colère noire, elle avait des flammes à la place des pupilles. Les hommes de l'Harad Noire eurent la peur de leur vie. En effet Hirillith était terrifiante. Elle avait les cheveux qui flottaient autour d'elle, ces yeux jetaient des flammes. Une boule de feu apparut dans sa main, elle la faisait monter et descendre.

**« -Par qui vais-je commencer ??**

**-Pardonnez-nous votre seigneurie, cela ne se reproduira plus…**

**-En effet… »**

Wenthin remonta sur son cheval mais Hirillith lança trois boules de feu sur les trois hommes qui avaient osé brutaliser son amie. Et elles partirent vers le château sans se tourner vers les trois hommes qui hurlaient de douleur. Elles observèrent les plaines du Mordor, elles avaient l'impression que l'Harad Noire s'était vidé. Elles arrivèrent tant bien que mal au château et furent accueillies par la mère d'Hirillith.

**« -Ah !! Vous voilà enfin !!**

**-Oui mère que se passe-t-il ??**

**-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer…**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Nous allons bientôt pouvoir attaquer la Cité Blanche… »**

Hirillith et Wenthin eurent un choc. Elles allèrent dans la chambre d'Hirillith en silence, sans un regard l'une pour l'autre. Elles savaient que leurs seuls et meilleurs amis étaient dans la Cité Blanche et surtout, elles ne pouvaient arrêter la guerre, la mère d'Hirillith ne comprendrait pas… Hirillith entra dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit.

**« -Que va-t-on faire Wenthin ?**

**-Nous n'avons pas le choix, ta mère ne comprendrait pas…**

**-Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent tuer !!**

**-Qu'ils ou qu'il se fasse tuer ???**

**-Oh !! Ne commence pas avec ça, ce n'est pas le moment.**

**-Ecoutes es-tu prête à abandonner la vengeance de ton père pour seulement des amis ?? Mais attention je l'ai apprécie autant que toi… »**

Elle regarda le plafond de sa chambre pensive. Wenthin sortit de la chambre sachant qu'elle devait méditer seule. Elle avait passée la soirée seule et n'était même pas descendue manger, elle ne pouvait même pas avaler quoi que ce soit. Un combat en elle faisait rage, elle voulait à tout prix venger son père mais elle ne voulait pas que ces amis se fassent massacrer comme les haradiens pouvaient le faire. Elle avait tellement accumulé de rage que des flammes apparurent dans ses mains mais elle ne se contrôlait plus et sans le vouloir mit le feu à sa chambre. Voyant ces dégâts, elle alla vite chercher de l'eau pour éteindre le feu. Mais elle commença à être submergé quand Wenthin entra avec un plateau de fruit. Voyant le feu dans la chambre et Hirillith avec un châle dans les mains, elle lâcha le plateau et referma vite la porte. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et prit tout ce qui pouvait contenir de l'eau, les remplient puis grâce à ses pouvoirs les fit voler à travers les deux pièces. Malheuresement le petit incident se fit remarquer car la mère d'Hirillith entra dans la chambre noircie et pour la première fois s'énerva contre sa fille. Une fois la soufflante passée, elle lui annonça qu'elle partait demain avec l'armée pour Minas Tirith. Puis sa mère sortit, Hirillith ramassa le plateau de fruit et commença à manger.

**« -Tu as de la chance ta garde-robe n'a pas souffert à par ce pauvre châle**, lui dit Wenthin pour lui changer les idées.

**-De toute façon je ne l'aimais pas… »**

Elles rigolèrent puis Wenthin conduisit son amie dans sa nouvelle chambre. C'est la première fois qu'elle allait dans la partie est du château, elle avait toujours habité la partie ouest.

**« -Cette chambre appartenait à ton père, même ta mère n'y met pas les pieds.**

**-On ne devrait pas y aller alors.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne dira rien si tu ne dors pas dans la chambre de ton père…**

**-Dis-tu as connu mon père ???**

**-Seulement ce que m'a mère m'a dit, elle le servait.**

**-Tu sais comment il était ?**

**-Ma mère m'a dit qu'il était grand, musclé, il s'entraînait tous les jours alors je te laisse deviner le résultat. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, les yeux noirs mais contrairement à tous les hommes, il avait les cheveux courts. D'après ma mère, il disait que les cheveux long ça faisait fillette.**

**-Il devait être beau, mais dit moi maintenant que j'y pense tu ne trouves pas que Romen lui ressemble ?? Il a les cheveux noirs, il est grand et sans doute musclé ???**

**-Si tu veux demain on peut aller dans la bibliothèque de ton père, peut-être que cela t'éclairera…**

**-C'est une bonne idée… »**

Wenthin dormit sur le canapé sur demande d'Hirillith qui ne voulait pas dormir seule. La nuit passa vite et fut très agitée pour Hirillith. Le lendemain matin, comme convenu la veille, Wenthin mena Hirillith dans la bibliothèque de son père. Elle fut émerveillée par un portrait géant ou plutôt grandeur nature. Elle put pour la première fois de sa vie admirer son père. Quand elle arriva enfin à détaché son regard elle le porta sur un nombre incalculable de rangées de livres. Mais elle remarqua au fond de la salle un pupitre éclairé avec un gros livre posé dessus. Il l'attirait, elle ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais ce pupitre, surtout le livre l'attirait. Wenthin l'appela mais elle ne l'entendit pas.

**« -Hirillith pas se livre !! Personne à part le seigneur noir ne peut le toucher !!**

**-J'ai le sang du seigneur noire qui coule dans mes veines !! Je ne crains rien ne t'inquiète pas… »**

Elle arriva enfin devant ce livre qui l'attirait tant. Elle le regarda, il était étrange elle sentait qu'il était magique mais aussi très précieux. Elle regarda le titre : Récits et Prophéties de la Terre du Milieu. Elle l'ouvrit et la première page qu'elle trouva racontait la vie et la chute du seigneur ténébreux. Mais il se passa quelque chose de bizarre, les pages se mirent à tournaient toutes seules. Wenthin avait rejoint son amie et regarda le livre abasourdie. Puis les pages s'arrêtèrent de se tourner toutes seules pour laisser la place à une page où se trouvait un portrait de son père tenant un bébé et de sa mère tenant aussi un bébé. Une prophétie été écrite en dessous du portrait : **« L'enfant enlevé de l'amour d'une elfe et du seigneur noir portera en lui l'amour d'un mère et l'enfant élevé par une elfe aura le caractère de feu du père… »**

**« -Wenthin tu penses à ce que je pense ?!?!**

**-Euh…Non…**

**-Si Romen ressemble étrangement à mon père et par rapport à la prophétie c'est que c'est mon frère jumeau !!!**

**-Mais c'est pas logique il ne te ressemble pas !!**

**-Si, il a les mêmes cheveux…**

**-Mais pas les mêmes yeux !! Et tu n'es pas sûr qu'il ait des pouvoirs…**

**-Il est à Minas Tirith, nous y seront cet après-midi. Nous le verrons, je le sens, mon cœur me le dit. Et je sens que l'on verra Fallas aussi. Prépare-toi Wenthin, un grand moment nous attend et demain après midi nous serons fixées… »**

* * *

_A suivre... _**  
**


	6. Le grand jour

**_L'incruste_**

* * *

****

**Lehonora****: Coucou, tu poses pas mal de question auquel je ne peux pas te répondre puisque tu le liras dans ce chapitre, et je voulais te dire que je suis désolé si je ne peux pas t'envoyer de reviews ou de messages privés. Je sais pas pourquoi le site ne veut pas que je t'en envoi…TT, bonne lecture à toi…**

**lessien calmcacil : Tu es choquée, je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à être surprise, je crois que j'ai créé la surprise générale, bonne lecture…**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**…Le grand jour…

Fallas et Romen ne pouvant plus sortir du château, s'entraînaient sans relâche. Aussi bien à l'épée, aux dagues, à l'arc, aussi à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Mais ce qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout… C'était de faire des courses à cheval dans les sept niveaux de la Citée Blanche. Il y eut plus d'une fois des malheureux qui virent les Portes de Mandos, mais aussi des suicides ratés de la part de certains malheureux. Ils se firent plus d'une fois réprimander par le roi. Ce jour là, Fallas et Romen étaient à égalité au niveau du nombre de victoire. Ils étaient aux coudes à coudes, quand ils se stoppèrent net. Les chevaux elfiques heureux de courir en liberté dérapèrent mais gardèrent le contrôle. L'objet de ce magnifique arrêt n'était autre que le roi en personne devant Romen et Fallas, et avec l'air le plus fâcheux qu'ils aient jamais vu…

**« -Bonjour Eldarion, ça va ???** Demanda Fallas innocemment.

**-Ca pourrait aller mieux, je constate que vous avez encore passez outre mon interdiction !!**

**-Allons, on n'est pas passez outre ton interdiction, on a dégourdi les jambes de nos chevaux, ce n'est pas pareil…**

**-Mouais, enfin les rôdeurs m'ont informaient que l'armée noire sera là ce soir, préparez-vous. Vous allez connaître la guerre mes petits… »**

Et il les planta là tous les deux bouches bées…

**Mordor :**

Hirillith, sa mère et Wenthin étaient en tête de file. Plus elles faisaient de chemin, plus le cœur d'Hirillith battait fort. Elle allait voir peut-être son frère, elle n'avait pas osé demander à sa mère la vérité ; Elle avait surtout peur de s'attirer les foudres de sa mère.

« -_Allons Hirillith tu es la fille de Sauron et tu as peur de ta mère ?? En même temps, c'est ma mère et elle peut être très effrayante des fois…_ **Dit maman, est-ce vrai que j'ai un frère jumeau ou une jumelle ??? »**

Wenthin et sa mère se retournèrent vers elle étonnées mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

**« -Comment sais-tu cela ?** Répondit-elle froidement.

**-Bah, comme ma chambre était brûlée, je suis allée dormir dans l'une des chambres de papa. Mais pas dans la sienne à lui. Et puis, je suis allé dans sa bibliothèque et j'ai lu une prophétie…**

**-Je vois que tu continues à me désobéir. Enfin, nous règlerons cela plus tard. Et puisque tu connais la vérité… En effet, tu as un frère jumeau… A l'époque, j'aimais ton père mais j'avais peur et je me suis enfui. Malheureusement, j'ai tellement chevauché que je ne suis pas arrivé jusqu'en Forêt Noire. J'ai du m'arrêtais pour accoucher. Seulement, le village dans lequel je me suis arrêté n'était pas fréquentable, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Un couple d'elfe de passage m'amenèrent dans leur chambre et m'aidèrent à accoucher. J'étais faible et je n'ai pu les empêcher de prendre mon garçon, comme je te tenais dans mes bras, et malgré mon état de faiblesse. Ils ne purent t'arracher à moi. Après avoir récupéré mes forces, je suis retourné auprès de ton père, mais que trop tard… »**

Went et Hiril regardèrent par terre et n'osèrent plus questionner la femme pleine de tristesse…

**Minas Tirith :**

Les gardes avertir le roi que l'armée noire était en vue. Le roi eut soudain une attaque en voyant la masse noire avancer vers la cité. Romen et Fallas se regardèrent et furent impressionnés devant tous ces hommes prêts à se faire tuer. Le roi ne voulait pas faire subir de pertes importantes à son peuple et sortit de la citée avec une partie de son armée. Néanmoins, il laissa des archers sur les murailles. Le roi avança avec derrière lui nos deux compères Fallas et Romen. Ils virent trois cavaliers s'avancer vers eux. Romen et Fallas ayant une vue d'elfes n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Nan, cela ne pouvaient pas être elles. C'est impossible, nan, leur vue perçante doit défaillir.

**« -Dites nous ce que vous venez faire avec votre armée sur mes terres ? **Demanda calmement le roi.

**-Je suis venu prendre les vies de ceux qui ont pris celle de mon mari.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, repartez et évitons un carnage.**

**-C'est la guerre que je veux et la mort… A l'attaque… »**

Les hommes de l'Harad Noire s'élancèrent vers les hommes de la Citée Blanche. Le roi, Fallas et Romen battirent en retraite. Et comme la mère d'Hiril l'avait prévu, Romen et Fallas créèrent un bouclier en eau et en terre qui protège tous les soldats.

**« -A vous de jouer les filles… Mais si je peux me permettre, Hirillith prend celui de l'eau et Wenthin prend celui de la terre…**

**-Mais mère ??**

**-Je ne veux pas de rébellion surtout venant de toi…**

**-Mais mère je pourrais battre plus facilement celui de la terre et puis, je crois que…**

**-Tu crois quoi ?!?!** Fit la mère d'Hirillith menaçante.

**-Non rien… Bien mère… Allez Went, allons-y… »**

Et elles s'avancèrent un peu et l'armée noire se mit derrière elles. Alors s'engagea un combat des plus intéressant…

**« -Nous n'avons pas le choix…** Leur dit Hirillith.

**-Si nous avons le choix… Nous avons toujours le choix Hirillith**, lui répondit Fallas. **Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi…**

**-Nous l'avons déjà fait, une centaine de fois…**

**-C'était différent, aujourd'hui nous nous battons pour d'autres raisons…**

**-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix… »**

Et elle lui lança une boule de feu qu'il fit disparaître avec son bouclier. Il vit une unique larme coulée sur la joue d'Hiril. En effet, ce n'était pas seulement Fallas qu'elle combattait, mais elle combattait aussi ces sentiments… Elle lui lança plusieurs missiles, sans réponses. Fallas ne faisait que se défendre. Went et Romen eux rivaliser en attaques différentes, mais eux n'étaient pas partager.

Fallas ne voulait pas attaquer, il ne voulait pas blessé celle qui l'aimait. Oui, ça y est, il sait à présent qu'il l'aime, mais le sait-elle ?? A-t-elle les mêmes sentiments ?? Il devait le savoir.

**« -Hirillith, je t'en prie arrêtons là, c'est stupide ce combat…**

**-Non, je veux venger mon père le seigneur Noir !! »**

A ce moment là Went et Romen arrêtèrent de combattre et regardèrent ces deux amis.

**« -Tu ne comprends donc pas !! Je dois te tuer et tes parents, je dois le faire pour venger la mort de mon père par ta mère…** Elle s'écroula par terre secouer de sanglots incontrôlables, Fallas la voyant ainsi se jeta et la prit dans ses bras.

**-Nan, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es bonne au fond de toi… Je le sens, tu as quelque chose en toi de pure.**

**-NAN !!!! NAN !!! Je suis la fille du Seigneur noir en personne de Sauron lui-même…**

**-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fille du Seigneur Noir que tu es exactement comme ton père… Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre les traces de ton père… Et puis, je t'aime, ça compte non ?**

**-ASSEZ !!!!! »**

La voix de la mère d'Hirillith venait de retentir et elle avait projeté Fallas loin de sa fille par une attaque de type terre…

**« -Comment… Comment ??? Comment se fait-il que vous utiliser la terre comme élément ?? Ne devriez-vous pas utiliser le feu ???** Demanda surpris Romen…

**-Je… Je…Je…**

**-Parce que c'est ta mère et que je suis ta soeur jumelle imbécile !!!** Fit Hirillith entre deux sanglots.

**-Je… Je… Non, c'est impossible. Mes parents sont morts et je n'avais ni frère ni sœur…**

**-…**

**-Un couple d'elfe t'a enlevé à la naissance alors que j'étais trop faible pour te protéger toi et ta sœur…**

**-Nan, c'est pas possible.**

**-Mère, je vous en pris arrêtons cette guerre stupide.**

**-Nan jamais de la vie !!! Attaquer Homme d'Harad !!! »**

Les hommes obéirent et attaquèrent. Les gondoriens parèrent comme ils purent mais ils étaient que trop peu nombreux et les haradiens trop nombreux. Voyant cela Fallas et Hiril ne purent s'empêcher de crier en même temps et ils se transformèrent tous les deux en homme de l'eau et en femme de feu… Mais, il se passa alors quelque chose d'imprévu… Fallas et Hirillith s'envolèrent dans les airs et ils semblaient qu'il fusionnèrent. Leur corps s'entrelacèrent pour ne former qu'un. Le feu et l'eau réunit ensemble. Ils regardèrent autour et attaquèrent les haradiens, un jais de feu jailli de ses mains, entrelacée par un jais d'eau. Les hommes de l'Harad Noire se faisaient massacrer, soit ils mourraient brûlés vif, soit noyer par un ras de marais. L'armée fut réduite de moitié par Hiril et Fallas et un quart par l'armée du Gondor. Le reste s'enfui trop effrayée par la puissance de Fallas et Hirillith.

**« -REVENEZ BANDE DE TROUILLARD INVETERES !!!!!** Hurla la mère d'Hirillith trahie par sa propre fille.

**-Non faites cette guerre toute seule, nous, ont à perdu trop d'homme pour pouvoir continuer !!**

**-Partez bande de poule mouillée, de toute façon on est mieux servis que par soi-même !!! Eh toi la haut !! J'aimerais bien te combattre mais sans ma fille !!! »**

Fallas et Hiril descendirent et une fois au sol se séparèrent. Ils étaient épuisés mais Fallas se releva et marcha vers la mère d'Hiril la tête haute. Il devait relever le défit, Hirillith le retint par le bras, il la regarda juste et elle le laissa partir avec inquiétude.

**« -Vous vouliez me défier, me voilà !!**

**-Très bien, prépare-toi à connaître une défaite cuisante !!**

**-Avant je voudrais vous proposer un deal…**

**-Dis toujours…**

**-Si je perds vous pourrez me tuer et laisser mes parents tranquilles, mais si je gagne, Vous laisserez Hirillith et Wenthin tranquilles et vous vous exilerez !!**

**-Très bien, de toute façon c'est moi qui vais gagner !!!**

**-Nan Fallas je t'en prie ne fait pas cela… Avait tenté de le convaincre Hirillith. »**

Le combat commença par une attaque de la mère d'Hiril, elle voulue l'aveugler par des feuilles, bien plus épaisses que Romen. Elle était bien plus puissante que Romen, mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Il lança une attaque d'eau suivis par une attaque de glace puis commença le corps à corps. Cela semblé être sa faiblesse car elle ne faisait que parer ses coups. Puis une montagne les sépara, Fallas se concentra et inonda la montagne faite de terre. Ce qui entraîna une coulée de boue que n'avait pas prévu la mère d'Hirillith. Elle fut piéger dans la boue, à la merci de Fallas mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle créa une montagne au-dessous d'elle ce qui la fit s'élever en même temps que cette montagne. Fallas se métamorphosa pour pouvoir voler. Il s'envola et se retrouva derrière elle, il n'aimait pas attaquer par derrière mais il n'avait pas le choix et attaqua par une vague. Il enchaîna par une onde d'eau qui étourdie la mère d'Hirillith et elle sentit le métal froid sur sa gorge qui annoncer la fin du combat.

**« -Jamais je laisserais ma fille vivante, JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS !!! »**

Elle s'élança vers sa fille avec un poignard à la main. La pauvre mère était devenue hystérique. Ses yeux sortaient de ces orbites et étaient rouges à n'en plus voir la belle couleur grise de ses yeux. Hirillith ne pensant pas sa propre mère capable de cela ne bougea pas, d'ailleurs elle n'était pas capable de bougée trop choquée par l'attitude de sa mère. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement et il fallait intervenir sinon Hirillith mourrait. Alors Wenthin se mit entre Hirillith et sa mère et se concentra pour créer une bourrasque de vent. La mère d'Hirillith abaissa sa lame quand Wenthin lâcha la pression, la mère d'Hirillith fut projetée en arrière et atterrit brutalement sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus. Hirillith et Fallas se dirigèrent vers elle pour constater qu'elle avait eu la nuque brisée pendant l'impacte.

Hirillith pleurait sur le corps de sa mère quand il entendirent Romen appeler de l'aide.

**« -Vite Wenthin c'est quand même pris le coup de couteau. Aidez-moi à la transporter jusqu'aux maisons de guérison !! »**

Fallas et Hiril se précipitèrent et aidèrent Romen à emmener Went aux maisons de guérison pendant que les soldats fêtaient la victoire. On les entendait jusque dans les chambres des malades. Le guérisseur arriva et regarda la blessure, elle n'était pas grave mais exigeait quand même des soins. Il retira le couteau ce qui arracha une grimace à Went dans son sommeil. Puis le guérisseur leur demanda de partir et d'aller festoyer avec les soldats. Ce que fit d'ailleurs Romen, mais Fallas et Hiril restèrent ensemble et allèrent dans un des jardins non loin. Elle regarda la plaine qui s'étendait de toute sa présence devant eux. Elle frissonna car le vent était frais la nuit. Il la prit dans ces bras et ils restèrent un moment à contempler cette plaine qui restait grande malgré les cadavres et la guerre. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui murmura :

**« -Fallas, il faut que j'aille enterrer ma mère.**

**-Très bien allons-y…**

**-Nan tu ne comprends pas, je dois l'enterrer en Mordor.**

**-Prenons les chevaux dans ce cas… »**

Il eut pour toutes réponses un sourit qui vint illuminer le visage d'Hiril malgré la tristesse et le chagrin. Il alla chercher trois chevaux et ils se rejoignirent, sortirent de la citée pour trouver le cadavre de sa mère. Ils durent cherchaient un moment avant de le voir gisant sur le sol, elle avait perdu toute sa prestance toute sa beauté et son charme. Cela attrista énormément Hiril.

**« -Allons Hiril, elle restera toujours la même dans ton cœur, tu garderas les meilleurs moments dans ton cœur et cela ne doit pas t'attrister, pense qu'elle a trouvé le repos éternel, débarrassé de cette rage qui la rongeait… »**

Elle le remercia intérieurement et lui fit un sourire qui réchauffa les cœurs de nos deux jeunes amis. Ils prirent délicatement le corps inerte de la femme et le déposèrent sur le troisième cheval qui n'était autre que le sien. Et ils partirent vers les plaines du Mordor pour enterrer décemment la mère d'Hirillith.

Legolas qui avait observé la scène se précipita vers l'écurie et trouva sa femme parlant à son étalon. Il la regarda et fit un sourire d'amusement.

_**« -Que fais-tu là ??**_

_**-Quoi !! Je n'ai pas le droit de parler avec ton cheval ??**_

_**-Si bien sûr, mais je suis sûr et certain que tu es là pour autre chose bizarrement…**_

**_-Oui et non…_** Répondit-elle malicieusement.

_**-Bon vas-y !!**_

_**-Vas-y quoi ???**_

_**-Fais-moi la morale.**_

_**-Comment ça ???**_

_**-Tu vas me dire que je devrais laisser notre fils unique allait avec cette parfaite étrangère, si ça se trouve, il va se faire massacrer et toi tu reste sereine !!!!**_

_**-Mais nan !! Il ne va pas se faire massacrer, ils s'aiment, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ??? Et puis il la connaît depuis un petit moment déjà… Et oui mon chéri, ils sortaient tous les jours donc j'ai fait ma curieuse et je les ai suivis et je les ai vus tous les quatre. Donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire.**_

_**-Tu m'étonneras toujours ma chérie…**_

**_Eh oui !! Ca sert à cela les épouses… Et puis, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai une petite envie…_** Dit-elle en le regardant malicieusement, Legolas la regarda avec une expression d'incompréhension…

_**-Une petite envie ???**_

_**-Oui, même une grosse…**_

_**-AH !!! »**_

* * *

A suivre…


	7. Trois mariages et un enterrement

_L'incruste_

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !!!!! Bon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle parce que ce chapitre est le dernier que je vais écrire pour cette histoire… Je sais c'est déjà fini mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Sur ceux bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**… Trois mariages et un enterrement…

Fallas et Hiril s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit, Hiril avait allumé un feu avec ses pouvoirs, ce qui avait pour avantage de ne pas le laisser se tarir. Malgré la récente victoire du camp du bien, Fallas avait tenu à monter la garde. Car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver… Il regardait Hiril dormir à travers la lueur des flammes. Elle était vraiment belle, quelques mèches cachaient certains endroits de son visage. Il sentait une petite chaleur grandir dans son cœur. Au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait l'inspection de ce corps si parfait à ses yeux, il eut envie de chanter, il fredonna doucement pour ne pas la réveiller :

**« -Ça ressemble  
A une histoire d'A...  
Où personne  
Ne dit la lettre qu'il a  
ça ressemble  
Au temps qu'il fera  
Mais personne  
Ne sait le temps qu'il faudra…**  
**-C'est comme ça que tu considères notre relation ??**

**-Non, bien sûr que non. »**

Il sourit, s'approcha d'elle et lui effleura à peine les lèvres. Hiril connaissant l'amour pour la première fois, mis ses mains autour du coup de son compagnon et en demanda plus, ce qui fit rire Fallas. Puis elle regarda le corps de sa mère tristement, il avait été congelé dans la glace de Fallas pour garder le corps pur. Il reposait sur un brancard de fortune fait par Fallas, elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux car après tout, c'était sa mère…

**Minas Tirith :**

Pendant que Fallas et Hiril partait vers les terres du Mordor, Romen lui avait décider de rentrer en Forêt Noire.

**_« -Romen es-tu sûr ?? Ne veux-tu pas attendre le retour de Fallas et Hiril ?_** Demanda Edhelnen.

_**-Non !!! La guerre m'a appris une chose… La vie peut être courte, très courte, même pour des immortels comme nous. Alors je dois faire quelque chose au plus vite…**_

_**-Tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?? Cela me rassurait beaucoup…**_

_**-Non, Eärel connaît le chemin… »**_

Il laissa alors la reine d'Eryn Lasgalen et partit pour celle-ci.

Wenthin elle, n'était pas souvent là, au plus grand plaisir du couple royal elfique qui en profitait. En fait, elle passait tout son temps à visiter ka cité avec Féored. En fait, la visite de la ville était un prétexte pour les adultes, mais tout le monde voyait la petite flamme dans leurs yeux. Eldarion ne voulant que e bonheur de son fils cadet, il éleva Wenthin au rang de noble de la cour du roi. Ce qu'elle accepta avec grand plaisir, puisqu'elle passe de simple servante à noble. Elle devint la fille la plus courtiser, mais personne ne touchait son cœur comme le faisait Féored…

**Forêt Noire :**

A Eryn Lasgalen, une elfe venait tout les jours sur les remparts de la citée elfique. Elle était triste, elle attendait quelqu'un depuis des semaines. Elles ne les avaient pas comptées, mais elles les trouvaient trop nombreuses à son goût. Puis, un jour où son espoir était au plus bas, elle vit de la poussière au loin. Son cœur avait raté un battement tant elle avait espéré que ce soit lui. Elle resta où elle était car le cavalier pouvait être un brigand, mais le cheval d'un blanc immaculé avait des crins noirs. Oui, c'était lui, c'était celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle siffla et sa jument arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Elle monta en amazone puisqu'elle avait une robe. Les gardes ouvrirent la porte et elle parla à sa jument qui partit au galop, elle l'encouragea à aller plus vite, et comme si la jument comprenait l'impatience de sa propriétaire elle accéléra encore. La silhouette se dessina de plus en plus nettement et elle vit avec joie qu'elle ne c'était pas trompé. Elle demanda à sa jument de s'arrêté, se glissa à terre une fois à l'arrêt puis laissa sa jument partir.

Le cavalier avait vu la jeune elfe sortir de la forêt dont il s'approchait. Il eut un léger sourire, puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'elfe. Il descendit, caressa l'encolure fumante de son cheval, et le remercia. Il posa alors son regard sur elle, il vit son regard pétiller. Il enleva la capuche de sa cape de voyage. Puis comme s'ils s'étaient donnés un départ, ils coururent l'un vers l'autre. Riniaë sauta dans les bras de son amant qui la fit tournoyer autour de lui. Il la serra ensuite dans ses bras, en une étreinte passionnée. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Après tout ce temps séparé, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils finirent par se séparés à contre cœur. Il la fit monter devant lui et partit au pas vers la forêt.

**Mordor :**

Fallas et Hiril étaient enfin arrivés devant anciennement la Porte Noire. Fallas fut impressionné devant la porte en ruine. Hiril qui l'avait remarqué décida de le taquiner un peu…

**« -Tu n'as jamais vu de porte de ta vie ou quoi ???**

**-Pas aussi immense et … et … épaisse. »**

Hiril ria d'amusement et fit avancer sa monture. Ils passèrent les portes et Fallas eut un regard triste devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

**« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ??**

**-C'est ici que tu as vécu toute ta vie ?**

**-Bien sûr…**

**-Mais c'est désert !!!**

**-Ce sont les terres du mal !!! Tu t'attendais à quoi ??**

**-A un peu plus de verdure !!! Il l'entendit rire.**

**-Tu es bien un elfe !!**

**-Mais toi aussi ma chère !! »**

Il y eut un éclair de tristesse dans le regard d'Hiril qui disparue quand elle vit une fleur sauvage sur le sol. A ce moment elle se dit que le mal n'était plus sur cette terre et fit avancer sa monture.

Elle semblait savoir où elle allait ce qui n'était pas le cas de Fallas. Il ne fit que la suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent au loin. Ils arrivèrent à celle-ci dans l'après-midi.

**« -Il va falloir que l'on laisse les chevaux ici, ils ne supporteront pas d'aller sous terre…**

**-Très bien. »**

Il défit le brancard et vit qu'Hiril s'enfonçait déjà…

**« -Euh… Hiril…**

**-Oui ??**

**-Tu ne viens pas m'aider ???**

**-Bah non !! C'est toi l'homme ici et puis, je risque de me salir…**

**-Loin de moi l'idée de moi l'idée de te voir sale, mais ça pèse légèrement lourd…**

**-Insinues-tu que ma mère est grosse ???**

**-Mais non !! C'est pas ta mère qui est lourde !!! C'est le glaçon dans lequel elle est prisonnière qui l'est !!!**

**-Oh !! Il faut tout faire soi-même !!** Devant le regard meurtrier de Fallas elle ajouta avec un sourire innocent un timide : je rigole… »

Ils prirent chacun un côté et Hiril eut du mal à porter son côté. Elle dû s'avouer que Fallas porter les trois quart du poids du brancard. C'est alors, qu'elle remarqua sa puissance, sa fine musculature si puissante. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était arrêté et fut réveillée par une voie lointaine.

**« -Hiril !! Hiril !!! HIRIL !!!**

**-Euh… oui!!!**

**-Ferme ta bouche tu baves…**

**-Désolée. »**

Elle reprit son chemin tout aussi rougissante qu'une tomate. Ils finirent par arriver devant une grande stalle toute noire. Hirillith lui expliqua que c'était la tombe de son père et que la stalle blanche à côté était celle pour sa mère. Elle fit fondre la glace avec ses pouvoirs et fit ses adieux à sa mère. Adieux qu'elle ne pensait pas si déchirants, pendant ce temps, Fallas avait ouvert la stalle mais par respect s'était tu pour qu'Hiril fasse correctement ses adieux à sa mère.

Ils prirent le corps fragile de la défunte et le déposèrent délicatement dans la tombe blanche. Hiril resta devant la stalle pendant que son amant la refermait. Il lui fallu qu'un seul regard pour comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Elle le vit partir. Une fois qu'elle ne sentit plus sa présence, elle alla s'allonger sur la tombe immaculée de sa mère. Elle lâcha alors toutes les larmes qu'elle avait réussit à contenir. Soudain, sans raison, elle se rappela les paroles qu'un jour sa mère lui avait dit. Quand Hiril était petite, elle lui parlait beaucoup de son père, elle lui avait dit :

_« -Tu sais ma chérie, ton père m'aimait beaucoup, on peut dire que j'étais en quelque sorte la petite lumière dans son cœur d'ombre… »_

Elle remarqua juste à ce moment la signification des couleurs des stalles. Elle eut un sourire.

**« -Adieu, reposez en paix. »**

Elle les laissa et rejoignit Fallas qui avait allumé un feu.

**« -Tu as réussi à allumer un feu ???**

**-Avec toutes ces branches mortes et les torches, c'est facile… »** Il eut un regard malicieux qui fit sourire Hiril.

Elle alla s'allonger près du feu contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux comme s'ils étaient fragiles. Il était appuyé sur son coude et redessina ses courbes ce qui la fit frissonnée. Il la fit mettre sur le ventre et entreprit de défaire la robe.

**« -Que fais-tu ??**

**-Je voudrais te masser… »**

Elle se remit sur le ventre et le laissa défaire le haut de sa robe. Il commença à la masser et son corps se détendait déjà. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il choisit pour commencer la découverte du corps féminin. Au début, elle s'était raidit, mais devant la douceur et le plaisir de ces caresses, elle abandonna son corps à cette nouvelle sensation. Il se fit plus audacieux et cette fois-ci, elle se redressa sur ses coudes. Mais en faisant cela, elle n'avait pas prévue de sentir le plaisir qui animait le corps de Fallas. Celui-ci commença à lui faire des bisous un peu partout, partant à la recherche des zones sensibles de sa compagne et en trouva plusieurs.

Prise d'un élan de courage, elle se retourna et le plaqua avec douceur au sol. Elle l'embrassait pendant qu'elle défaisait le haut de sa tunique. Fallas se débarrassa vite fait de cette dernière et dénuda le torse d'Hiril de la robe dont elle cachait ces formes. Hiril à califourchon sur son bassin, se surprit à rougir de sa nudité. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, Fallas fit une roulade et se retrouva sur Hiril et finir de se dévêtir pour s'unirent pour la première fois. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre devant le feu qui venait de se tarir.

**Minas Tirith :**

**_ « -Bon Legolas, je pars à leur recherche, j'en peu plus !!!_**

_**-Pourquoi ?!?!**_

_**-Cela fait deux semaines qu'on a pas de nouvelles d'eux et pour aller en Mordor il ne faut pas deux semaines juste à l'allé !!!**_

_**-Ah !! C'est juste pour ça !! Ne t'inquiet pas, Hiril aura peut-être voulue resté un peu. Car après tout, elle est devenue la reine du Mordor.**_

_**-Legolas !!! Je te préviens que si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de mon fils unique dans les minutes qui suivent…**_

_**-Tu feras quoi ?!?!?**_

_**-Je ferais vœux d'abstinence pendant quatre millénaires !!!**_

_**-Tu n'oseras pas !! Dit-moi que tu ne le feras pas, que tu plaisantes !! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça à moi !!! »**_

Avant que Legolas ai pu avoir sa réponse, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur Fallas et Hiril. Legolas et Edhelnen se regardèrent médusé puis levèrent en même temps la tête au plafond devant cette apparition. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et Legolas eut un regard malicieux.

_**« -Tu ne feras pas les quatre millénaires d'abstinence !!! Dit-il satisfait.**_

_**-Non en effet, mais je vais en faire un de neuf mois… »**_

Legolas comprenant se qu'avait avoué sa femme, la fit tournoyé autour de lui dans un éclat de joie.

**« -Qu'arrive-t-il pour qu'il y ai une telle manifestation de joie ? Demanda Fallas le sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Ton père est heureux parce que je vais faire une période d'abstinence de neuf mois… »**

Fallas ne compris rien à ce qu'avait dit sa mère, mais Hiril qui elle avait compris alla souhaiter toutes ses félicitations. Fallas lui avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui ne comprend strictement rien. Hiril qui rigolait lui chuchota à l'oreille l'explication et il eut une explosion de joie de sa part.

**« -Mais dit-moi tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous annoncer par hasard ??? **Demanda Edhelnen à Fallas qui regarda Hiril avant de répondre.

**-Eh bien, Hiril et moi nous avons décider de nous mariés…**

**-C'est merveilleux !!!** S'exclamèrent Legolas et Edhelnen avant de se jeter un regard fusilleur.

**-Went est-elle ici ?? Je voudrais lui annoncer la nouvelle.**

**-Tu devrais la trouver vers le deuxième niveau, au marché en compagnie de Féored.**

**-D'accord merci… »**

Le jeune couple partit donc dans la direction indiquée. Ils retrouvèrent vite Went et Féored et leur annoncèrent qu'ils se marieront en Forêt Noire.

**« -Je suis heureuse pour toi Hiril !!**

**-Mais dit-moi, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'annoncer ??? **Dit-elle en montrant du regard les mains liés de Went et Féo.

**-Eh bien, nous avons aussi décidé de nous mariés… »**

Hiril prit la main de son amie et la tira à part.

**« -Mais Went, c'est un homme !!**

**-Et alors ???**

**-TU ne peux pas l'épouser !!**

**-Pourquoi ???**

**-Parce que tu es un elfe et que quand il décédera de vieillesse, tu mourras de chagrin… »**

Went n'avait pu retenir son rire plus longtemps. Elle éclata littéralement de rire devant une Hiril incrédule.

**« -Je te rectifie juste un peu. Je ne suis pas une elfe… »** Lui dit-elle en lui montrant ses oreilles.

Hiril n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ses oreilles puis elle repartirent vers leur futur époux respectif. Sans savoir pourquoi, une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Hiril : elle allait voir sa meilleure amie mourir… Cela l'attrista mais le cacha vite devant l'ambiance joyeuse. Le repas passa vite non sans l'annonce officielle des fiançailles de Féored et Wenthin.

Plus tard dans la nuit, il devait être très tôt le matin mais l'aube n'était pas encore là. Edhelnen se réveilla en sursaut et eut un bourdonnement d'oreilles. Elle se leva réveillant aussi Legolas par la même occasion, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

_**« -Que se passe-t-il mon amour ??**_

_**-J'entends…**_

_**-Quoi donc ?**_

_**-L'appel au large…**_

**_-Oh…_** Fit Legolas dont le visage s'assombrit.

**_-Et toi depuis combien de temps l'entends-tu ??_** Demanda Edhelnen sans se retourner, elle ne vit donc pas la surprise de son mari.

_**-Cela fait un moment déjà.**_

_**-C'est bien se qu'il me semblait, mais je n'étais pas sûr. Tu as quelque peu changé, invisiblement pour les autres mais pas pour moi… »**_

Legolas se leva à son tour et alla enlacer sa femme et l'air se fit plus mélancolique…

La délégation elfique partie après le mariage royal de Féored et Wenthin. Cela devait faire à peu près deux mois que Fallas et Hiril étaient rentrés du Mordor et le temps était venu de préparer le mariage du prince héritier et de la reine de Mordor.

A leur arrivée, il furent accueillis par Romen et Riniaë. Et la journée fut riche en bonne nouvelle. En effet, Romen apprit que Fallas et Hiril allaient se marier. Et Fallas lui apprit que Romen et Riniaë s'étaient mariés il y a de cela environ deux mois.

Le mariage princier était prévu pour dans deux mois, mais en même temps se préparait les préparatifs pour le dernier voyage des elfes pour Valinor. Le jour j arriva et le mariage fut à la hauteur des espérances. Hiril était magnifique, elle portait une robe simple mais où se mélangeait le noir et le blanc avec un bouquet de fleur d'un blanc pur. Le repas de fête fut lui aussi bien joyeux…

Enfin le voyage pour les terres immortelles put commencer. Tous les elfes de la Forêt Noire avaient suivi leur roi. Ils mirent du temps pour arriver aux Havres Gris, car tout le monde n'avait pas de monture. Il fallu attendre encore aux Havres car le seigneur Cirdan n'avait pas le nombre de bateau pour toute la population elfique. Ils durent attendre environ deux mois avant de prendre le large. Ils voyagèrent sur les flots environ deux mois, pendant lesquels il y eut plein de rebondissement comme la grossesse d'Hiril et Riniaë.Ils durent mettre les bouchées doubles car Edhelnen était presque arrivée à terme de sa grossesse et menaçait à tout instant d'accoucher.

Ils purent enfin apercevoir les terres immortelles après maintes prièrent faites au valars. Ce fut Edhelnen qui mit en première le pied sur le rivage de Valinor. Elle fut accueillis par une vieille connaissant…

_**« -Vous !!!**_

**_-Oui moi… »_** Rigola Varda.

Edhelnen se jeta dans les bras de son sauveur et sans le vouloir mouilla ses pieds mais aussi ceux de la valië.

**« -Euh… Ca serait possible d'avoir un endroit convenable pour accoucher… »**

Les valars présents rigolèrent, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Edhelnen qui souffrait légèrement. On la conduisit dans le logis où elle habiterait avec Legolas. Ce fut Varda et une autre valië qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui s'occupèrent de son accouchement. Legolas lui était comme la première fois, en train de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre en entendant les cris de douleur de sa femme qui ne supportait pas. Ce fut Varda qui entra dans le salon avec un petit linge où se reposait un petit bébé.

_**« -Félicitation Legolas Vertefeuille, c'est une fille…**_

**_-Merci. »_** Lui dit simplement Legolas avec le regard brillant.

Il prit délicatement le bébé et rejoignit sa femme qui se reposait.

Les mois passèrent et la petite Famië grandissait à vue d'œil. Elle jouait dans le jardin avec son petit-neveu Toriath, fimaraë et Liamë. Famië était blonde comme les blés et avait les yeux gris, Toriath lui avait les cheveux noirs de sa mère mais les yeux bleus de son père, Fimaraë lui ressemblait énormément à son père, il avait les yeux bleus un peu plus foncé foncé que son père et les cheveux blonds et Liamë elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts de sa mère. Tous les quatre jouaient tranquillement, enfin les deux jumeaux embêtaient plus les filles devant leurs parents amusaient et heureux de la vie paisible qu'ils menaient à Valinor…

* * *

Fin…

**_Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, ceux qui ont laissés des reviews cela fait toujours plaisir. Tout comme ceux qui n'en n'ont pas laissés, merci de l'avoir lu, c'est déjà mieux que rien. Voilà peut-être à plus tard pour une nouvelle histoire…_**


End file.
